Ballistic armor panels are utilized for a variety of protective missions, in particular for reducing hit-risk of objects such as vehicles, equipment, structures, etc. from small arms projectiles, kinetic energy penetrators and from fragments of explosive charges, bombs, etc. For that purpose, armor panels are applied to the objects, which armor panels should be capable of stopping a bullet or a projectile or a fragment of an explosive charge within an extremely short distance, i.e. the effective thickness of the ballistic armor panel.
A variety of armor panels are known, each typically comprising several layers of material holding a plurality of hard bodies typically made of ceramic material for effectively distributing the impact of a projectile, bullet, etc. Typically the ceramic bodies are bonded to the carrying layers by suitable adhesive materials.
One considerable disadvantage of heretofore known armor panels resides in that the carrying layers are not fitted for attaching directly to the object to be protected, whereby additional fixing means are required which are both heavy and somewhat cumbersome in assembly. A second disadvantage is the labor required for assembling protective panels of the aforementioned type. Evermore, the ceramic bodies are exposed and are thus vulnerable to mechanical damage and after a series of several hits they may brake and the ballistic panel may loose its effectiveness. In particular, the edges of the ceramic bodies are susceptible to damage and break easily, reducing the effectiveness of the armor panel.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved armor panel, which substantially reduces or overcomes the above drawbacks.